


And Danny Is Happy

by scxlias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief mention of people faking soulmarks, F/F, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxlias/pseuds/scxlias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they’re seventeen, Ethan and his brother arrive. </p><p>The second they walk through the door, eyes glinting in an entirely inhuman way, Ethan makes straight for Danny, and Danny knows right then and there that he’s absolutely screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Danny Is Happy

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for dark-alice-lilith for the rarepair secret santa this year. Merry Christmas love!!

Everyone’s born with a soul mark. 

Well, not everyone, but an overwhelming majority of people are. 

A little mark standing in stark contrast to your skin tying you to someone else, representing something that’s significant to your soulmate. 

Danny’s is a little black wolf howling at a little black moon, just under the scars on the left side of his chest. 

When he was little, all the other guys thought the little wolf on his ribs was awesome, cause it was cooler than the three pin straight arrows on Scott’s wrist, or the antlers on Stiles’ upper arm, or the strange scribbles on Greenburg’s back. 

His soul mark gets him his best friend. Jackson latches onto Danny when they’re five, because he has the coolest soul mark in their grade, and Jackson doesn’t have one at all. 

When Danny’s twelve he realizes something’s wrong.  
All of the other guys are trying desperately to find Lydia Martin’s soul mark, eyes following her everywhere, because she’s pretty and she wears lip gloss sometimes even though they’re only in sixth grade. 

Danny’s eyes don’t follow Lydia. She’s smart and nice, when she’s not around other people, but Danny honestly doesn’t care about her. Not in that way at least. Its pretty confusing for a while. 

When they’re fifteen, Lydia comes into school one day with a leather clad Cora Hale on her arm, what looks like claw marks at her collarbone, and the tiny outline of a pair of lips on the back of Cora’s hand. Danny admires the amount of effort Lydia put into hiding her soul mark, then almost walks into a door when he comes to a realization. He wants what Lydia has. He’s not broken, like he’d spent so long thinking. He wants his soulmate to be… to be a guy.

Jackson whacks him upside the head a little while later when Danny mentions it. “Well duh, I could’ve told you that,” his best friend grumbles, “I’ve seen how you watch other guys. It’s like how guys look at Lydia.”

Danny wonders how he could’ve missed it. 

When they’re sixteen, Allison Argent moves to town with two delicate bands around her bicep, a lighter version of the tattoo that Scott had just gotten, and everything goes to shit. 

With Allison comes her family, and with her family comes trouble, and Danny learns about werewolves because Scott and Stiles can’t whisper to save their lives. 

Danny also learns about Derek Hale, Cora’s older brother and the two women who tricked him into thinking they were soulmates, only to hurt him.   
Suddenly, he’s more than a little nervous. 

When they’re sixteen, Jackson begs Derek for the bite and gets it, and Danny loses his best friend for a while, to a monstrous snake creature, and Danny doesn’t know who to talk to about being worried that maybe the person who says they’re his soulmate will only be trying to trick him. 

A guy at Jungle tries to get Danny to believe he’s his soulmate, and suddenly Danny’s worst fear is validated. 

The night only gets worse when his best friend paralyzes him. 

When they’re sixteen, Jackson dies and comes back to life and comes to Danny first. After an almost-breakdown, Jackson tells him everything about werewolves. He leaves for London a week later and Danny feels incredibly alone. 

When they’re seventeen, Danny and Lydia hang out more, and she eventually tries to tell him about werewolves. He has to explain she’s too late. 

All she does is smile. She told Cora the same thing months earlier. 

When they’re seventeen, Ethan and his brother arrive. 

The second they walk through the door, eyes glinting in an entirely inhuman way, Ethan makes straight for Danny, and Danny knows right then and there that he’s absolutely screwed. 

Ethan walks up to Danny like they’re already dating and makes some comment Danny barely hears because his mind is going into overdrive and he’s suddenly tripping over a table in the library and stumbling out of the room. 

They’re getting changed for gym when Danny overhears Scott and Stiles talking about a pack of Alphas and Ethan and Aiden and that’s when Danny sees it. Inked into Ethan’s skin are Danny’s scars. Danny throws his shirt back on and leaves. 

This can’t be happening to him. 

He calls Jackson four times and gets no answer. He leaves four messages and prays to every god there might be that Jackson calls him back.

He corners Scott and Stiles when they’re coming out of gym and yanks his shirt up, showing off his mark and his scars and explaining what the scars mean to him and telling them, “Holy shit. Ethan’s mark is my scars.”

Scott inhales sharply and Stiles looks like he might shout something he’ll regret later and then Lydia is there, a leather clad Cora trailing directly behind her.   
Lydia swoops in and shoos them all away from the locker room door, Cora following silently with her hands shoved into her pockets, a scowl painted on her face and a glare shot at anyone who dares look at them. 

Stiles starts complaining half way down the hall and Lydia silences him with a sharp look and a light smack on the arm. “Quiet. In there.” She ushers them all into an empty classroom. “God, you people have no concept of how to have a private conversation. Danny, are you okay, sweetie?” 

Cora makes a face at Lydia using the term of endearment with someone other than her, but given the situation says nothing. Danny nods and explains the situation to Lydia, who tells them she could over hear their conversation from down the hall. 

She tells them not to worry. Just keep it quiet for now. They’ll ask Derek what they can do about it, what they should do about the enemy being Danny’s soulmate. Everyone flinches a little as she states it, gets it out in the open, but they all nod and agree and Cora says she’ll text Derek and see if he can come back from visiting Laura in San Francisco a little earlier. 

Danny nods and agrees and tries not to think about his scars inked into Ethan skin and the cut abs the other boy sported and the way his face softened when he smiled at Danny and the way his voice sounded and…

Danny shuts his thoughts down quickly. Ethan isn’t good, he reminds himself. Scott said he’d killed people. He’d killed his old alpha. He’d… well Danny didn’t really know what he’d done, but it couldn’t be good. Ethan’s not good. Derek will tell you how to handle this. It’ll all work out. Go home and get some rest like Lydia said. 

Danny speeds most of the way home and ignores his parents when he gets there. 

He doesn’t get some rest like Lydia said.

At two in the morning, Danny is still tossing and turning, the calculus homework he’d been trying to do long since forgotten on his floor. 

He doesn’t sleep the rest of the night, an image of his scars in dark ink seared into the back of his eyelids. 

The next day he avoids Ethan. 

The day after that, he avoids Ethan. 

The day after that, Ethan finds him. 

Or rather, Aiden finds Scott, and Aiden happens to be carrying Ethan, and Danny happens to be studying with Lydia and Scott. 

Danny panics and darts into the kitchen, but unfortunately, that does nothing, because seconds later, the others pour into the kitchen and Danny is suddenly helping support a drowsy Ethan, who has a gash in his side that’s still bleeding sluggishly. Aiden helps Danny lay Ethan out on the kitchen table and Danny is just getting more and more confused but there’s a rush to help Ethan stop bleeding, and Scott’s taking his pain and Danny doesn’t want to interrupt. 

As bad as the twins might be, Scott’s not going to let Ethan die if he can stop it and Danny doesn’t really want to know what it feels like when your soulmate dies. 

So he stands out of the way and stares at the blood staining his shirt and lets Scott and Lydia and Aiden fix Ethan, going to get them supplies whenever Scott asks him. 

He doesn’t even realize until Scott’s holding out a clean shirt that they’ve finished fixing Ethan’s wound. A wound from an alpha, from their alpha, Danny heard Aiden say. It makes Danny sick to think about. 

He takes the shirt from Scott and yanks his own over his head, tunes out promises that Scott will get rid of it for him, don’t worry its fine, he’s fine and…  
“Holy shit, its you,” Aiden’s voice cuts through Danny’s thought like a knife. He’s staring at Danny’s chest, eyes occasionally cutting to Ethan’s slowly rising and falling chest, irises flickering red. “You’re the reason he… you did this.” Aiden’s voice is sharp and cutting, like it could wound with its sound. But his next words become abruptly softer. “He… he did this for you. You’re his soulmate, aren’t you? His marks. They’re your scars. He did this for you. Deucalion doesn’t tolerate any distractions, nothing like a soulmate. He wanted Ethan to turn you or kill you and we both refused and he… we left. We’re done.”

Aiden doesn’t say another word, just accepts the clean clothes Scott offers him and leaves the room. Lydia smiles. “Things like this always work out, you know. I know it will. Talk to him when he wakes up. Scott, give him some space.” 

Scott does as Lydia orders, almost like she’s the alpha, and asks her to call Cora so she and Derek know what’s going on, and they leave the room, leaving Danny slumped into a kitchen chair and Ethan laid out on the table. 

He sits and stares at Ethan’s marks, unsure what to do. 

The silence is broken by, “Aiden meant it, you know. What he said. We’re done. We left Deucalion. We’re not going back.” And then, much, much quieter, “I’m done hurting people. I didn’t want to hurt my soulmate, even if I really don’t know you. I want… I want to do something else.”

Danny doesn’t know how to respond, but he nods, and he thinks, looking at the beautiful broken boy in front of him, that maybe he’s not as screwed as he thought when he first saw him. 

When they’re five, Danny has the coolest soulmark in his grade. It gets him his best friend and he’s happy.

When they’re twelve, Danny is so, so confused and he thinks something’s wrong, and he’s not happy.  
When they’re fifteen, he realizes he’s not broken and he’s still not happy, but he’s okay.

When they’re sixteen, Danny learns about werewolves and loses his best friend and he’s not happy.

When they’re seventeen, he finds his soulmate, and everything is a mess and he doesn’t know how to feel. 

When they’re eighteen, Ethan has changed, and he’s still not good, but he’s getting better and Danny is thrilled.

When they’re twenty-one, Ethan tells Danny he loves him, actually says the words out loud for the first time and Danny is happier than he’s ever been.

When they’re twenty-three, Danny asks Ethan to marry him and Ethan says yes. 

When they’re twenty-three, Lydia Martin, for what seems like the millionth time, is proven right. Things did work out. Everything is more than okay. 

And Danny is happy.


End file.
